1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor device fabrication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many modern semiconductor chip fabrication processes include generation of a plasma from which ions and/or radical constituents are derived for use in either directly or indirectly affecting a change on a surface of a wafer exposed to the plasma. For example, various plasma-based processes can be used to etch material from a wafer surface, deposit material onto a wafer surface, or modify a material already present on a wafer surface. The plasma is often generated by applying radiofrequency (RF) power to a process gas in a controlled environment, such that the process gas becomes energized and transforms into the desired plasma. The characteristics of the plasma are affected by many process parameters including, but not limited to, material composition of the process gas, flow rate of the process gas, geometric features of the plasma generation region and surrounding structures, pressure within the plasma generation region, temperatures of the process gas and surrounding materials, frequency and magnitude of the RF power applied, and bias voltage applied to attract charged constituents of the plasma toward the wafer, among others.
However, in some plasma processes, the above-mentioned process parameters may not provide for adequate control of all plasma characteristics and behavior. In particular, in some plasma processes, an instability referred to as a “plasmoid” may occur within the plasma, where the plasmoid is characterized by a small area of higher density plasma surrounded by larger volumes of normal density plasma. The formation of plasmoids can lead to non-uniformity in the processing results on the wafer. Therefore, it is of interest to mitigate and/or control plasmoid formation within a plasma process without adversely impacting performance of the plasma process. It is within this context that the present invention arises.